After School Detention
by Miyama Ishida
Summary: ahhh!!!! kawaii!! *smiles cutesy smile*


Title: After School Detention  
Author: Miyama Ishida  
Rating: G *shock* I wrote a… oh my god… hell must have froze over…   
  
  
"Hey Ken, can you stop tapping your pencil? Unlike you, the rest of us take more than ten minutes to write a test!" Daisuke whispered to the one sitting next to him.  
"Sorry." Ken replied, nearly dropping his pencil.  
"Are you ok Ken?" Daisuke asked, leaning closer.  
*Not if you stay that close to me, I won't be* Ken thought. "I'm fine Daisuke." Ken replied.  
"Good. Then I'll see both of you in detention after school today." The teacher said, suddenly standing over the two of them.  
"Yes Mr. Fujiyama." The both replied. The teacher went back to his desk and watched the two of them, smiling to himself.   
*they must be good friends if Ken was willing to leave his school to come here just for Daisuke* he thought.  
  
After school  
  
"Now I'm just going to leave the room for a few moments to photocopy something. I'll be right back, so don't leave and don't do anything stupid Mr. Motomiya." The teacher said in the doorway.  
"Hey! Why do you think that I would do something stupid? Why not Ken?" Daisuke replied.   
"Because Mr. Ichijouji and you are complete opposites and I know that he wouldn't do anything stupid." The teacher laughed and left the room. Daisuke got out of his seat and sat on top of the desk, turning to Ken.  
"Sometimes I really hate that guy." He said, running a hand through his hair. Ken started laughing.   
"What's so funny?"   
"Oh, nothing."   
"No, seriously, what's so funny?"  
"Just how enthusiastic you are."  
"Huh?"  
"Never mind." Ken smiled, got up and stood next to Daisuke.  
*Oh god, if you weren't going out with Hikari* he thought to himself, *because if I thought for a second that you were interested…*   
"Ken, what are you smiling at?" Daisuke questioned. Ken blushed as if Daisuke had read his mind.   
"I was just thinking how, uh, I would look if I, um, had your goggles on. Yeah, that's it…" Ken bit his lower lip.   
*Oh yeah, that's a great cover. Idiot* Ken thought to himself.  
"Why wonder when you can know?" Daisuke replied and, taking off his goggles, caught Ken by the arm.   
"What the…?" Ken said, but was cut off when Daisuke pulled the goggles down over his head so he was wearing them like a necklace.   
"Hold still, 'cuz if you don't, this could hurt." Daisuke said, pulled Ken closer and put his arms around Ken's neck so he could fix the hair on Ken's neck.   
*He's so close, I would just have to move a couple inches forward to touch his face…* Ken thought, and turned a bright shade of red.   
"Oh, did I catch your hair? I'm sorry." Daisuke said, "just one thing left…" Daisuke brought the goggles up to ken's forehead, adjusting them in his hair. He took a step back.  
"There we go! Hey you don't look half bad. They're kinda cute on you." Daisuke smiled. Ken brought his hands to his head and touched the goggles.   
"I look… cute in them?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah." Daisuke nodded. Ken smiled.  
*He thinks I'm cute!* Ken shouted for joy in his head.  
"Just wait until Hikari sees you!" Daisuke laughed. Ken frowned.  
"Oh yeah, Hikari…" he muttered.   
"Why? What do you have against Hikari?" Daisuke asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Nothing, why?" Ken quickly replied.  
"No, something's wrong. Ever since Takeru moved away and she started going out with me, you've been very cold towards her." Daisuke said. Ken went and sat down in his desk.  
"Why would I be cold towards Hikari?" Ken asked. Daisuke got up and walked over to Ken.   
"Come to think of it, you were like this to Miyako when I was going out with her. But once I broke up with her, you two were fine."   
"You're being ridiculous." Ken laughed nervously.  
*Oh god, if he puts two and two together, he'll think I'm a freak and never want to have anything to do with me, and I couldn't live without him*   
"No I'm not. What do you have against my girlfriends?" Daisuke sat in the desk in front of Ken's.  
"I don't have anything against them." Ken replied.  
"Don't lie to me Ken!" Daisuke was slowly raising his voice.   
"Honest, I have nothing against them. Hikari's a great person, and so is Miyako. They're both wonderful people!" Ken was starting to panic.   
"So if you have no problem with them, then what's wrong?" Daisuke was now leaning over Ken's desk. Ken leaned back and looked at his hands, which were folded in his lap. Daisuke stared at Ken.   
"Don't tell me you think I'm not good enough for them!" Daisuke suddenly said.  
"What? No, it's nothing like that!" Ken quickly said.  
"That's it, isn't it? You don't think I'm good enough for them! And you're supposed to be my best friend!" Daisuke stood up. Ken jumped to his feet.  
"I never said that!" Ken replied.   
"What is it, huh? Do you think I'm too stupid for Hikari? Huh?"   
"No!"  
"Then what?" Daisuke shoved Ken into one of the desks and pinned him there.   
"Because I'm not letting you up until you tell me!" Daisuke was standing between Ken's legs, chest pressed against Ken's because Ken was holding himself up with his arms, their faces bare inches from each other's. Ken couldn't resist. With his right hand, he pulled Daisuke to himself and pressed his lips to Daisuke's own. After a few moments, Ken pulled back, red in the face.  
"That's why dammit! It's not you not being good enough for them, it's them not good enough for you!" Daisuke's mouth dropped open.  
"So… so you're telling me… that you're jealous… of Hikari?"  
"Yes." Ken nodded. Daisuke stared at the worried, panicked, red faced boy on front of him, still wearing his goggles. He smiled.  
"You know what?"  
"What?" said Ken, almost painfully.  
"I'm breaking it off with Hikari."   
"Why?"  
"So I can be with you." He smiled, leaned in, and kissed Ken.  
  
Author's notes: the point of this? None, really. Just that being bored with paper, a pen, digimon music on repeat and way too much time on your hands can lead to good results after all. *Smiles* and I now know that I can write something not hentai and actually like it. *Big grin* please read and review, and always, ideas are a very good thing! As long as it's not Sorato anyway…   
  
  



End file.
